Half GT
by UMMX
Summary: MA/ Videl gets raped and the world of Dragonball is change... MA/ Rape Crazy story, don't like uncanon don't read... Only warning your getting


AN: This was for fun like it and if you don't really don't give a fuck... I decide to upload it as one file and not brake into piece so you can read how it look on my computer...

"KAMI-CHAN O GIVE TO ME DEEPER!" This voice belong to the one and only Videl Satan and whom you might be wondering would get a girl to scream like that will it's the one and only "_**Kakarot! KAKAROT!" "FUCK DON'T STAT!" **_Videl face dives into the sand as her hands are now being holed by this beast... "GYAAA!" Videl eyes widen as she felt super hot in her stomach it keep getting hotter and hotter until it was burning. Videl eyes widen at this as she tried to breath, but body couldn't take it and she scream out in lust and came herself onto the most powerful warrior on the planet...

She could still feel his seed going deep inside her she knew the child now inside her was going to be strong way to strong...but she didn't care Goten and told her about this man but she though it was all talk, now she knew and one thought went in her mind 'gohan you didn't save me...' Then she felt him pull out... "NO Don't stop!" Videl scream as she shook her butt hoping to get more... "Goodbye mate..." Videl eyes widen as she felt pain and then the water on her body...

Videl had did something nobody had done she was able to get Legendary Super Saiyan to open up even if it was just one moment in his life.

Hours later

Videl awaken to see Gohan destroy Brolly by shoot him into the sun... Videl felt the happiness on Brolly body and she knew he was happy and so was she... It all start as a rape but now inside her was all that was left of him she would keep it save from everyone. It was weird that the rape start off slowly he made her beg for it, but she want to beg... then when he enter inside he was big hot, and went to slow. Son the power he give was to much and she was calling his name and Brolly was laugh he keep going until I said his name. It was so much fun, Videl look at Gohan as she smile and walks away thank him for doing his best, but she had few months to get ready for tournament and she had feeling her body would be change soon.

END

3 mouth later

Videl was sitting in her room naked looking at her body and she couldn't help but smile her belly was hugh she look a normal 6 mouth pregnancy women it wasn't to big but she did few things that was out of this world... Her powerlevel had gone up and so did her fighting skill and tech's and other good stuff. No one knew she was pregnant and anyone that found out was kill by videl quick she also had to sale few women whom where her friends. Videl dark blue eye shiny in the dark as her hair continue to switching form white and black... Videl rub her stomach as she grab her clothes and start to dress her self she keep on the same she had when she train with gohan. But she grab a XXXL hoody that had a zip on the front and she put it on and zip up... She grab her hood and cover her face... she didn't anyone see her hair or eyes... She knew what would happen if she had his child, she would change she did listen to older women saying birth change a women but she knew a alien would be way different she knew and with that she turn and head out the door to see what the world would give her. She was stronger yes she also start training in weight gavity... She called some name bulma and ask her to build a gavity room with 2000X normal gavity... Bulma didn't want to do but one Videl said something like Trunks almost kill for some stupid thing called a dragonball and she almost die... Bulma gave up and Videl start to train, not just for herself but for the baby she grew stronger and so would he she knew it would.

For 3 mouth all she could eat, train and dream, she knew much of the galaxy and knew why Brolly was the way he was and Videl would make sure her baby didn't have those weakness he would be strong he would kill all that hurt him like Goku did... Sure it might not been his fault but still whom keeps a baby crying. Videl knew that answer and too... she saw all his memories, she would make sure her son make all sayian bow to him even Vegeta... She train at first on 40X gavity and it was light soon she understood the baby was keep her body form being destroy and then she went all out no holding back.

Videl was now waiting for the car to take her to the World Martal Tournament... May 7 774 Videl watch as the car got closer and Videl and then once she saw the drive whom was a sexy women in leather suit Videl decide to make her feel pain... "You're late and I was standing on my feet to long... YOU WILL BE PUNISH!" The lady nod her and understood she knew she wouldn't get bonus fee, but she didn't know that her Punish would to be rape over and over again for this crime. Videl enter in the car and with that they both were off...

Videl smile and She had a idea a good idea for her son name Uzumaki Satan she like that if she got marry it would Uzumaki Son eheh she really didn't care if she marry Gohan anymore the day he failed to save her womb form a god she lost respect for him and now he was no longer her responsible... Then Videl got a idea she would have a child with Gohan just to have it train with him and then take it away... Videl smile as the car stop and she got out to see that they where at the back of the tournament gate... Videl smile and grab onto the young women and pull her into the bad door and thrown her into a bed... The women look shock at what just happen then Videl smile and start to undo her zipper... "Look at what you do you made my stomach hurt..." The girl eyes widen as she see a belly sticking out of her shirt... "Now you need your punishment..." The women was now scared as group of men came behind her... "Boys fuck her cunt up I can smell the virgin juice on her..." Videl walk away and she smile at the scream of sorry and no as she close the door.

Videl made her way over to the sigin table and with that Videl her way around until she saw Gohan in his Sayaman outfit which she hated now it was cute when it start and she knew why she like gohan his pure and honest heart, but Brolly heart was pure also he was honest also he want to kill Goku... if he could have done that his angry in his heart would have left and he would have been free...

Videl smile and walk up to Gohan and did something unlady like, she grab onto his cock and gave it good pull which cause Gohan to jump... When he turn he saw Videl smile and laugh at him but he notice she was wearing a hood. "Videl?" Videl just laugh and nod while keep her hand on his cock and balls... "Yap lets go test area or I will see you the test area..." Videl hands where moving fast and before Gohan could say anything he fire his load onto a group of Great Saiyslut fanclub... "Opps sorry Sayianman I guess I over did it a bit... see you later..." Videl walks away thing of Brolly and Gohan dick...

Brolly dick was big, wider and longer... Gohan dick was big, smaller, and smell of soap... Brolly smell like man and it smell good... Winner Brolly If Gohan doesn't prove him a man she won't have his kid. Videl enter the area and saw a long line of fighter she decide to wait and see whom would get high score. She watch as of father got 300 point she smile that was easy to beat she been training with the weight bag for month and knew her score it was to easy to do this... That is when her eye saw Goku and the other fights. She decide it would be a good idea to say hello... Videl walk over with sexy in her step Vegeta saw this and blush a bit he notice it as soon as she came over she was holding life inside her and she was mother on a mission... "Semen man whom are your sexy friend..." Gohan jump to see Videl walk over he notice that she was walking different, but he notice her hell shoes that where white showing off her toes... "Well..." Gohan jump and show off his friends... "I see it nice to met you all and Gohan did you clean your shorts don't want you to piss yourself when I win the fight and clam to be the strongest in the world. Gohan laugh he did notice that Videl eye turn green for a second but Vegeta did and smile... "I see you later and OH!" Videl ran up and kiss vegeta on the lips pushing her tongue inside tasting him... Bulma was about to grab the women when Vegeta eye told her not to... "Not bad I kiss Gohan few time's in his sleep and your tongue is better bye..." Videl ran off leaving the Z-fighter shock... "WHAT WAS THAT!" Bulma scream as Vegeta smile... "She looking for a mate and has choose Gohan and me for the right to clam her... It seem her first love is dead and now she wants us to see whom is the better man.." Vegeta said as he lick her lips... "Her lips are strong bulma but no where near your level yet, but to make sure you need to kiss me more..." Bulma eyes widen and start to kiss Vegeta in front over everyone... Gohan was shock Videl want them fight for her... "WHY! SHE WASN'T LIKE THAT FEW MONTH AGO!"

Goku smile and had a idea... "Well maybe she fell in love long time ago and she didn't understand it until she make you gohan then she though back to this old guy and now know that she wants a strong man... IF I was you I would show her your the one that bet cell..." Gohan only could nod and knew that he was in trouble he had train heard in the past 7 years and his powerlevel where no lower.

With that in mind they walk off and met few more people some of thing was going to happen, but Videl knew that months ago.

END

Videl Smile as she look at the balied man before her she hard her name being called and didn't care she went beat all her early fights with easy … like her new saying was "All to easy..." Videl look at the man and listen to them say they he faught Mr. Satan years ago... Videl could see the evil on him and was ready... As soon as the man said go she she charge in and did a quick left kick to his head everyone though nothing would happen but the Man went flying into the wall and almost fall out the ring but he grab onto some guys head. Videl smile as she watch as Man flew back and everyone was shock that he could fly Videl remembers what happen in her dads room.

Flashback

"Dad I have gift for you I know you like women so I got these for you..." Videl said in her hoody when 13 women enter the room each one with a tattoo on them with the name Mr. Satan on them. Her father was shock and tried to speak... "Father I want sisters light of them but it to late for that now so I want you to be happy these girls I train to do everything for you and I would like it if you have sex with them and if you see a girl you like tell me and I will get them for you..." Videl look her father in the eye and undid her zipper showing her belly... "I was raped daddy and the man whom did it is dead... I know you wait to scream your head off and I know you will after the shock is over... I just wait to tell you about it and I will leave, just know that... I will not stop training I will become the strongest women on earth and all will know my name..." So for the few min's Videl told her father what happen to her and then she left with that sexy walk of hers.

Once she was done the hallway you kill the women scream for the lifes, as those women where the one that tried to harm his videl when they found out she was with child... those women would learn to fear Satan as there last name said it all... They where demon killers...

Flashback Over

Videl dodge form the stupid Spopovich as she did her Beat rush and the man was scream out in pain as he start to bleed purple blood. The fight was going wild as Videl dodge everything and give it back 200 fold.

"KILL VIDEL YOU CAN DO IT!" Chi-Chi Scream as she could feel Videl rage and deep inside her it made her thing of her time with Gohan inside her she wonder if that's why Videl was acting this way. She talk to Gohan and it all made sense Brolly and Videl she won't tell Gohan as he would blame himself she. She had to make sure so when she listen to the story she told her father Chi-Chi knew that Gohan had to win at all cost he kill her rapest but in Videl eyes he took her mate and if he want to be with her he would have to become stronger then all Sayian Chi-CHi smile Gohan was strong but was she strong enough to keep Videl heart?

Chi-Chi watch as Videl was killing her enemy just for him to heal...

"IT OVER!" Videl said as her hand turn green and she charge at the Spopovich. Spopovich was about to move when he felt somethng touch his skin then darkness...

"IT OVER VIDEL WIN!" The coward goes wild and start to chant her name as Videl hold her right hand up to the sky and scream... "VICTORY!" Videl walks away and head back to the Z-fighters only to see Gohan jaw drop as she walk by and slap his ass... "Don't lose Gohan..."

Gohan was next he didn't know why but he rush off to fight not seeing Videl look at Vegeta and pointing to her womenhood.. Vegeta turn his head and watch Gohan fight since Piccolo gave up... Soon the fight start once they learn of Golden Fighter... Videl smile but she saw the evil back and watch with joy as the Tournament turn dark... Videl had a idea this would happen and so did the child... She just laugh and with that decide to see what the Cum was about...

Chapter END

Videl was flying aback and got back just in time to see the fight with Android 18 and Goten and Trunks under fake ID they where using... Videl smile as the battle was good she was fingering herself as dripping onto Master Roshi head. Roshi saw this and took pictures with his mind and smile as he saw golden juices splash him on the face... Soon the battle was over and Videl talk to Trunks and Goten about it... She didn't have to worry about as she soon told the other about it and how evil this boo was, but as she told them she wink at Roshi whom blush.

"Will what do want to do now... I think we should just watch the rest of show and wait to see what happens next.

The next day...

Bulma had them gather the dragonballs so they could make a wish she wonder if this would work but she smile as saw a green dragon... Bulma ask for her wish just a goku appear... Videl smile as she watch them talk and then the dragon left...

Once they where on the look out Tower Videl made her way around and look at all the stuff and smile... She love the tower and love the green men, she went over and talk to him for good hour as she heard the news about Gohan she smile and close her eyes and smile he was alive she didn't have to worry but Vegeta was gone o well she like his lips and she like his cock she could it was big, maybe she would wish for a Vegeta slave... Videl talk to the know as Dende about rooms and other stuff in the tower.

Soon it happen it was few days later when Buu came to tower... Videl not caring walk over and look Buu in the eye and smile "Soo buu do you know what sex is..." Buu look at her "No..." Videl smile and nod... "We you eat next time make sure you look at sex first it might change your life..." Videl walk away leaving buu red face... He was perfect, but was this sex a power he didn't know... Videl smile and watch it all happen...

When Videl saw Buu and Piccolo leave she walk over and grab onto Dende hand and walk over to the other side of the tower where she kiss him... Dende blush but understood and undid his pants as he slide into Videl she was having the most powerful baby of all time she need this and dende did it with all his might and came... He knew that it was wrong but her powerlevel was higher then buu right now and nobody notice it... He figure it out she mask it in sex passion and her body so nobody could feel her levels going up. Dende could feel it as he was hard inside, this was one reason why he let his penis change so he could do this... He wonder how it felt and now he knows and likes it.

After they got clean up Buu voice was heard as Popo or something like came running over and thrown them both off the side...

Few more days later

Dende awaken when he felt a powerlevel on top of him, as he wake up he saw Videl licking his dick... Dende couldn't handle and came form the shock she was strongest in the Universe but was she really he didn't know as it could be just child inside but if so then we are so fuck if he turn evil...

Both felt a powerlevel coming and clean up when a new gohan appear with Trunks, goten, and Piccolo... Gohan look at Videl and was shock her hood was done as you could see her hair was now had white mix in with the black. "Your hair..." Videl smile and cover her hood... "Sorry Gohan you still haven't bet buu yet so I cannot tell you why it different... Just then Videl dad shown up... and Videl smile as 3 of his whore show up and bow to her... "Daddy it good to see you now let see if Gohan can win..."

Before he could say anything

Buu showed up and the fight start but it was Gotrunks or what he was called Videl though it was stupid and watch it all she saw the trap but she did keep Dende and the other way and squeeze his cock. Dende wonder why she was doing it but could feel her calm breaths around them... When Buu start eat them with buu slime Dende smile and knew she would keep them save.

That was when Goku show up and fuck it all up Gohan was good and strong but Goku was stupid and underestimated his enemies her son wouldn't do that... Then she felt Vegeta and smile lets see what they do now...

The Next thing was best thing every Goku and Vegeta fuse in Vegetto and Videl came in her pants and she knew Dende felt it she smile and said sorry... The battle was great once she got her wish she would make sure Vegetto stay... It was all so much then Buu change again and Videl slam her fist into the ground was there no man good enough for her pussy...

Goku grab her and her dad as slaves where hook to her chain and with that they teleport.

Videl didn't really care and watch them fight she look at the old man walk over and when he look at her , he smile and said "Your power is great and your son will also be great I can help you after you unlock your power after birth..." Old man said and Videl smile "Sure a will also stand naked so you can half your fun..." The old kai smile "I would like that..." Those to talk not caring if anyone else heard it, which they did, but it was to late now... and with that Videl show her stomach to Old kai whom smile and rub her stomach strong and fever strong... "Lets get ready to go... Buu will be hear soon so lets go..."

Videl watch the battle not because she want to but the Old kai told her to tell him everything she saw and she went with it... She drop to her and knees and watch the hole battle she even saw what the kai was talking about... Videl smile and then it was time go...

Videl soon give birth to her son, but one people found out it was the son of Brolly the abanden her but it was okay she saw the look in Gohan eye he might want to say it but he want to take her and fuck her into his mate...

That day was painful but Videl laugh she had the baby on Old Kai world where no one would kill it... Old Kai smile and when her pussy lips open showing a golden light and the head slowly came out Old kai was happy as new born child. Old Kai watch as the baby came out and his power was off the charts... Supreme Kai was order to not let anyone enter on there world in this time of crisis.

It was good thing as Gohan and few other Z-fighter was order to take the baby and destroy by the order of the Dime Kai. Supreme Kai told them NO AND YOU SHALL NOT PAST! Old Kai was shock the baby was born and he was not what he though it would be it was better... A New Super Saiyan... was born. He had short blond hair and it was spiky and he had golden yellow hair on his arms he wonder what hell would he would do once he was order...

Old Kai clean Videl off and clean her with his magic after that Videl rest with her own son Uzumaki Satan... Videl smile and got a idea for her second child...

Time seem to go by fast for Videl and she loved it her soon was strong she wonder how strong, and when the old Kai said he was stronger then Frieza in his final form and when he told her the number she smile and ask how strong she was... Old Kai smile and wink at her "You my lady are strong then Gohan after I free his chain's now I wonder what would happen after I free your power..." Videl smile and add him to her plan... "Can you give me a child?" Old Kai jaw drop and nod his head and that's how Videl had her second child name belljin she was cute girl and half Shinjin or Kaioshin as they called... Videl smile and ask Old Kai could she go train in time chamber on Dende lookout?

Old kai smile and agree as Videl keep her promise and fuck the old Kai and also let him unlock her power nude... Videl after that was different she knew she was strong and had it all now she would train her kids in those room and fuck Gohan hehe...

Dende had the best time of his live when Videl came over with her two kids and ask for the time chamber as she didn't have any clothes on after she left Old Kai home... One year in the room was great for and the kids then she had to say goodbye to dende and left to finish off Gohan cock...

Gohan was in pain for the last few years and it was just getting harder and harder masturbating didn't stop the pain and then there she was Smiling at him and before he knew she kiss him and took him to bed... Gohan scream out were heard all over the planet as he couldn't stop

Gohan pass out with a note on his head... "I'll bring you a child soon..." And Gohan wait and wait until Videl show up with a girl name Pan Son and that's how Gohan got videl or should we say that's how Videl broken in Gohan dick.

After that Everything change, Gohan didn't know it but Videl was strongest women on earth... That was not all It was not Videl met Vegeta brother and even got her some of it behind everyones back. She also met Neko Z and met his cut Majin people now it was10 years later and her 3 kids where give it there all and she watch Goku leave with Uub and Videl smile and giggle she was strongest women on earth there was nothing that could harm her... And her son was standing tall as his hair golden yellow shiny on his body and chest... All was good as she watch Goku fly away... Videl smile as lip her lips thinking of a wish... A wish that would change the world... Next to Videl was Bra and she had dream look at Uzumaki and smile she seem to like him... Videl notice that Pan and belljin was also blushing it seem her daughters have found there mate and she smile as continue to jackoff Gohan he was broken man after she fuck him all that was left was cum, but she like it. Android 18 smile and was doing the same to Kirren he need to learn how keep his mouth shut only Bulma wasn't play with Vegeta as he was watching the hands of Videl wondering should he give fuck her...

She also keep her Deal with Kaioshin and right now she caring two of his kids... for a old man he had cock to spare...

END

5 Year later...

A orange energy ball head for a tale looking build in the sky everyone whom could see this would be wondering what is it but there is one thing there was no one around and as the figure fly higher all you could see where glowing orange eyes and with that it land and start to make it way to the back of the tale tower... He had one thing on his mind... Dragonballs...

The figure ran quick and quite around the back until he found the foundation of it all and he laugh as he run up and grab dust ball and start to clean it but then he heard a cruft behind him and turn to see " Pilaf it been while... how the head..." The deep voice said Pilaf walk forward with two metal gaurds as the figure smile... "Mai, dogboy it good to see you again..." Old blue skin man walks in the room and looks like his piss his pants... "YOU AGAIN! I'LL TAKE GOKU OVER YOU!" The figure smile and laugh... "I can understand that but you should never underestimated your enemy..." The figure grabs the dragonballs and starts to walk away... "What are going to do..." Old blue elf/dawf said... "I'm going to make a wish on this balls that will help out few lucky females..." The figure face was cover in a hood and jacket he wore cover every part of him making participating his age hard.

Once the figure was out side he slowly put each balls in his order and did a weird seal on the ground. "DRAGON COME ME!" The figure scream out and balls start to glow... Everyone watch as they hard the fighting skill going on in the tempete below them.

The figure smile as the Dragon appear in it bright red skin and ask for it wish... "Don't you mean 3 wishes..." The dragon look and smile... "I see you have put a seal to touble my power for one summon now what is your wishes..." Pilaf smile and so him and dog boy where laughing so they misses the first wish...

"Dragon I wish that everyone I have sex with will keep there eternal youth and also be given there Immortal... if I'm allow them to chose them" Mai eyes widen as light surround the man and with that the flash was done... Pilaf stop laughing to turn to see dragon speaking "Two wishes left..." Pilaf was about to say something when The Figure spoke again "I wish for there to be a second Earth with 200X the normal gravity..." Pilar scream for Mai and chew to attack, but was shock when lighting flew off into the night sky... "DONE!" The figure smile and laugh and was about to make his third wish when a voice called out "Whom over there..." The figure back way and smile and took off "Good look it seem he coming and with that Figure flies off with one wish left and Pilaf smile and was about to say his wish when he show up...

The figure was miles away when he hard the dragon vanish but he could also feel goku power-level go down maybe Pilaf did some good after all...

Miles away

Son family was just doing dinner when Videl felt strange her powerlevel better then it did in 5 years and she felt like she was getting young she didn't know what was happening but decide to not tell one and let see where this good, it would be later that night that she would found out the danger of Earth. And with her Husband in a sex coma and with ChiChi scream at goku she knew earth would need knew hero's but sending them all would be death on them. So with that in mind... Bulma was called and new Journey beguine

Someone home...

Somewhere in otherworld a Figure was enter into a old broken house and didn't care about the house looking like shit...

The Hood Figure removed his hood showing spiky blond hair and glowing blue eyes... This Figure was name Uzumaki Satan... Son Of Broly and Videl the out cast of Z-fighters...

Uzumaki made his way to his broken Couch and sit down as he start to watch tv, wondering how he could past his time. He didn't care when he heard a voice outside the house calling his name once he finally did he look to see North Kai looking at him stomping his foot on the ground. "Hello King Kai...how can I help you out..." Uzumaki smile as he watch King Kai looking at him with one eye brow raise.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAD DONE!" Kai scream... while Uzumaki didn't care he had no equal and want a good fight. "I don't know what your talking i've been here all this time please don't talk like that..." Uzumaki said watching Kai looking even more angry... "Find but I'll be watching you don't do anything else..." Kai walk away as he felt the other Kai around him watch him... "I love my live..." Uzumaki smile and close the door and turn on his flat screen tv and enjoy Ass princess of love...the movie is about a guy whom get a magic genie and use it to get a girl to like him but the girl like anal sex and does it behind her father back. Once she meets with him she use her ass to pimp him dry.

Uzumaki kick his feet up and watch the moving knowing that there wasn't much he could do today...

Time skip

Uzumaki Satan was sitting watching TV when he saw a news report about weird lighting spot happening around the World... Uzumaki laugh when he heard that a ice storm was happening and he smile when he heard something about Robots attack. Uzumaki stood up and walk out the room and grab a hood outfit before vanish into then air... Around him where a group naked women whom all look to be in there 20th's but they where much order...

Uzumaki made his way down the step and stop when he saw a blue hair girl standing in the nude her body was hooker to wires and was having her memories Download and add too. She was just a girl whom die that he saved, next to her was another naked girl that look the same but had no memories just feeling...

Uzumaki flew off It had been Nine month since he had been on earth he wonder if he did the right thing in come back. He look around and saw the sky turn black and smile as he felt a great power and then he knew what was about to happen... Earth death was about to happen and Uzumaki smile he wonder if anyone would be stronger enough to fight him or we have to leave this world... Uzumaki decide to watch it and wait until everything happen...

one year later

Uzumaki was standing looking at the 3 hot women stand before him, he listen to there story and was happy to learn of a self that had everything he want and he had what he need Ki energy and better understanding of soul.

So with that in mind all 4 vanish to parts unknown...


End file.
